


Missed Phonecalls

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Trans Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio is spending the holidays alone. That is, until he finds a familiar face waiting for him in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Phonecalls

Leorio hadn't expected to find anyone in the library.

  
He had just finished his last final and was going to study a bit before heading to his dorm. The campus had cleared out already since classes were officially over for the semester and everyone was excited to get their holidays started. But Leorio honestly didn't enjoy these little breaks between semesters, or Christmas if he was being completely honest. Every break was just time he could be spendning on getting his degree, and the holidays were for people with family and friends. He didn't have any family, and the friends he had, he never got to see. Thoughts of Gon and Killua running around as Kurapika laughed at their hijinks came to mind and he couldn't help but smile as he yanked the library door open. God, he missed them. He talked to Gon and Killua once a week, which was always a bittersweet experience. The situation with Kurapika was a little more complicated. He had been calling him once a week as well, but over the two years he had been doing it, not once had he ever gotten an answer.

  
He flipped the lightswitch as he cracked his neck tiredly. The library was where he practically lived. It had gotten to the point where the librarian had gotten tired of shooing him out at the end of the day and had simply just slid him a spare key and would tell him to lock up when he was done. He clapped his hands in the spacious room, enjoying the light echo off the high ceiling.

"Let's do this."

  
"Do what?"

  
Saying he was startled would be an understatement. His hands fluttered uselessly in front of himself as a pitiful wheeze of air left his lungs and his brain stuttered in panic. Someone was sitting on one top of one of the tables, legs folded neatly in a loose pretzel, looking at him with mild humor as they reached into their lap and plucked a grape out of a small plastic container.

  
Leorio took a step forward, his mouth opening to yell at the person on the table (two parts because he was pissed, one part because his heart felt like it would burst from his chest at the sudden scare) but then his brain seemed to kick into gear again and suddenly he realized who was sitting there, their eyes wide and watching him with a cat-like interest. His hair was longer than what he had remembered, and his face seemed more lean, more mature. A brilliant red earring dangled from an earlobe, and he was dressed in a sharp black suit, the tie loose and the top button open, but even with all of these little facts, the person who was popping a grape into his mouth disinterestedly was undeniably the person he had been hoping to hear from for nearly two years.

"K....Kurapika."

Kurapika chewed the grape around a small smile before swallowing. "It's been awhile."

He wanted to punch him. He wanted to hug him and never let him go. He wanted to make him feel as much pain as he had felt every time that damned phone would ring endlessly, and he wanted him to feel just how much his chest burned with a wordless joy right at this moment.

Finding himself unable to get his body to cooperate enough to act on any of these impulses, he settled for walking to the nearest table and collapsing into a chair. Kurapika watched him from a table over, making no indication of moving from his spot.

  
The library was quiet, the words they each wanted to speak lingering in the air, mixing with the smell of stale paper and ink. It struck him as funny, how they were in the presence of millions of words, but he himself couldn't think of a single one to say.

He cleared his throat finally, deciding to ask one of the easiest to answer questions he had jumbled in his head right now.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

  
Kurapika straightened his back as Leorio spoke, giving him his full attention now that he was ready to speak. "I'm here to see you. It was long overdue."

Leorio gave a harsh bark of laughter. "Yeah, overdue is one word for it."

  
"What word would you use?"

"Fucking ridiculous."

"That's two words."

Leorio glared at Kurapika, who returned his stare with a cool and level gaze.

God, Kurapika was pissing him off already.

And god, had he missed having Kurapika piss him off.

He stood abruptly from his chair, ignoring it as it clattered to the floor and took the two strides to the front of Kurapika, wrapping his arms around him. Kurapika's body stiffened briefly before tentatively melting into the embrace.

"I'm mad at you." Even as he said it, he knew it wasn't true. Kurapika was okay. Kurapika was alive, in front of him. The smell Leorio had remembered from him, clean and slightly earthy was gone, replaced with a more sterile scent. But his hair still had the same citrusy smell. His body felt frail in his hold, but it still had the same strong and sure presence. The person who Leorio held tight against his chest, who snaked their arms around his back and squeezed back, was not the person he once knew, but it was still the same Kurapika.

"I've missed you very much." Kurapika said, the words muffled against his shirt.

Reluctantly, Leorio pulled away, holding Kurapika's arms as he looked him over.

"I've missed you too."

Kurapika looked up at him expectantly, and without any prompting, Leorio knew what he was asking him to do.

Leorio leaned down and Kurapika closed his eyes just as their lips met. Kurapika's lips were slightly chapped and as their mouths opened, Leorio could taste traces of bitter black coffee. It was the most amazing kiss Leorio had ever had.

Kurapika leaned into him and deepened the kiss and Leorio followed suit, pressing himself against Kurapika's body. Kurapika wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer and the tender kiss became sloppy, any hints of shyness thrown to the wind as desperation took hold of them.

Every dangerous adventure they had shared together, every shared smile and every fight, it all seemed to have led up to this moment.

Their teeth clicked against each other as Leorio's fingers tangled into Kurapika's hair. Kurapika's hands ran up and down his chest before hooking around the knot of his tie and tugging it loose. With a few deft flicks, Kurapika had the buttons of his shirt undone. Leorio shivered as chilled hands traced over his bare chest and down his stomach, stopping at his waistband.

Not wanting to be the only one undressed, Leorio untangled his fingers from Kurapika's hair and began unfastening the top button of his shirt. Kurapika pulled away from the kiss and they both breathed heavily as they watched Leorio's long fingers work the buttons open. Pale skin was slowly revealed but just as his fingers opened the third button, something else was visible. At first look, Leorio thought it was a bra but after a few seconds he realized what he was looking at. Their eyes met and Leorio could see a hint of embarrassment in Kurapika's gaze.

"Is there a problem?" Kurapika said curtly.

Leorio shook his head and smiled. "No, I was just caught off guard. I... didn't know."

"Because you didn't need to know."

Leorio leaned down and kissed Kurapika softly before pulling away again. "This actually works out, because I don't have any lube on me."

Kurapika looked stunned. His wide eyes blinked a few times and Leorio was worried for a split second but then Kurapika began laughing. He grabbed Leorio's shirt collar and pulled him into another kiss.

  
~~~~

  
Both of them lay on top of the table, holding each other as the sweat cooled on their skin. Leorio could feel himself dozing off but knew that this would be a little hard to explain to anyone who came into the library in the morning.

"Come on, let's go to my dorm. My bed might not be the best, but it's at least a little better than this."

Kurapika sat up and rolled his slim shoulders a few times before hopping off the table. Leorio pushed himself up and propped himself on an arm as he watched Kurapika get dressed. He felt his heart sink as he watched him, noting how his eyes were cast down, refusing to meet his.

"You don't have to leave."

Kurapika frowned lightly as his fingers quickly did up his shirt. "Please do not be difficult. You know I have to."

"But so soon?"

"Postponing these things will only make my time more difficult."

Leorio wanted to huff but held it in. He knew what Kurapika said was true, and he hated it.

Kurapika looked down at himself before giving his shirt one last little tug to straighten it. Only then did he look up at Leorio.

"I'm sorry for never answering my phone. I thought--"

"It would make things more 'difficult', right?" Leorio said, hating the hint of sourness in his voice.

Kurapika smiled lightly. "Exactly. But I think that might not be the case anymore so... please do not stop calling me."

"Will you answer if I do?"

Kurapika smiled again and nodded. "I will."

They both stared at each other for less than a handful of seconds, but each second seemed to hold an insurmountable amount of time, filled with questions and worries and goodbyes that both of them would never say. Saying it made it seem as if they might not see each other again, and that was something neither would ever allow to happen.

Unceremoniously, Kurapika turned and walked from the room.

If it wasn't for the door swinging shut, it would have seemed like he was never there to begin with. 

He heard a faint buzzing and nearly fell off the table trying to get his phone. He had gotten a text.

  
_See you around. -K_


End file.
